db_dokfanbattlefandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Ball Xenoverse 3
Dragon Ball Xenoverse 3 is a fan game made by Gent. It follows a similar plot line to the other Xenoverse games, revolving around the work of the Time Patrol. However, time begins to break more violently, causing more changes to history than ever before. As Xenoverse 2 focused more on movie characters, Xenoverse 3 will have an increased focus on "what-if" characters and stories, including characters from other video games, such as Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 and especially Dragon Ball Heroes. (This is a huge WIP right now, and I still have A LOT to do. If you want a sneak peek at some things for this fan-game... thing... check out my user page and scroll to the bottom. Stay tuned for more! :D) Story Coming Soon... Time Patrollers One of the most prominent features of the Xenoverse games is the ability for players to customize their own playable avatar. These characters join the Time Patrol, and protect time by preventing the Time Breakers from changing history. In the previous games, there were 5 playable races to choose from. However, in this game, there will be 7 races. ---- SAIYAN: ---- The Saiyan race is a race of warriors from the planet Vegeta. They have very high physical attack power, but lack in other categories. Stats: Basic Attack: 4/5 Physical Super: 4/5 Ki Super: 3/5 HP: 2/5 Ki: 3/5 Stamina: 2/5 Regeneration: No Customization: Coming soon... Race Transformation: Super Saiyan (Super Saiyan 1, 2, & 3; Future Super Saiyan 1 & 2; Super Saiyan Grade II & III; Super Saiyan 4; Super Saiyan God) "Unlock the hidden power of the Super Saiyan! Become the legend of the Saiyan race to drastically increase your power!" ---- EARTHLING: ---- The Earthlings are a varied and diverse race hailing from planet Earth, They include humans, of course, but also other Earth-dwelling races. Stats: Basic Attack: 3/5 Physical Super: 3/5 Ki Super: 3/5 HP: 3/5 Ki: 3/5 Stamina: 3/5 Regeneration: No Customization: Coming Soon... Race Transformation: Power Pole Pro "Don the mighty Power Pole and nimble Flying Nimbus to zip around the battlefield and batter your opponents! Heavy attacks can knock you off, so watch out!" ---- NAMEKIAN: ---- The Namekians are a race of green slug-type creatures of the planet Namek. Very technical and balanced fighters. Stats: Basic Attack: 2/5 Physical Super: 2/5 Ki Super: 4/5 HP: 4/5 Ki: 2/5 Stamina: 4/5 Regeneration: Yes Customization: Coming soon... Race Transformation: Great Namek "Become a giant and crush all in your path! You can rampage for as long as your stamina permits, so be mindful!" ---- MAJIN: ---- Majins are the descendants of Majin Buu, a pink demon. Very versatile and durable fighters. Stats: Basic Attack: 2/5 Physical Super: 2/5 Ki Super: 3/5 HP: 5/5 Ki: 4/5 Stamina: 2/5 Regeneration: Yes Customization: Coming soon... Race Transformation: Pure Majin "The terrifying true face of a Majin! Customize a secondary moveset with greatly increased power!" ---- FRIEZA CLAN: ---- The Frieza Clan is named for the tyrant that came from its race. Fast and powerful, yet fragile fighters. Stats: Basic Attack: 4/5 Physical Super: 4/5 Ki Super: 4/5 HP: 1/5 Ki: 3/5 Stamina: 2/5 Regeneration: No Customization: Coming soon... Race Transformation: Golden Form "Attain the power discovered by the venerable Frieza! Bombard your opponent with fast physical combos and rapid Ki blasts!" ---- BIO-ANDROID: New! ---- The Bio-Androids are machine made life forms made by the Red Ribbon Army. Engineered to be ultimate warriors. Stats: Basic Attack: 3/5 Physical Super: 2/5 Ki Super: 2/5 HP: 4/5 Ki: 3/5 Stamina: 4/5 Regeneration: Yes Customization: Coming soon... Race Transformation: Zenkai Boost "Destroy yourself only to come back much stronger! The amount of Ki you have when you use it will dictate how much of a boost you get, and you can only use it once, so use it wisely!" ---- KAIOSHIN: New! ---- The Kaioshin are the race of gods that watch over the universe. Very skilled at Ki control. Stats: Basic Attack: 2/5 Physical Super: 2/5 Ki Super: 5/5 HP: 2/5 Ki: 5/5 Stamina: 2/5 Regeneration: Yes Customization: Coming soon... Race Transformation: Potara Fusion "Utilize your Potara earrings to fuse with another Kaioshin! Cannot be undone when used, so be careful when you use it!" ---- Playable Characters Click here to go to the playable characters page. Stages Coming Soon... Time Patrol Missions Click here to go to the story missions page. Parallel Quests Click here to go to the PQ page. New Features Coming Soon... Super Attacks Coming Soon... Clothing and Acessories Coming Soon... Locations Coming Soon... Mentors Coming Soon... More stuff to come... Category:Fake Category:Gent's Fakes Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse 3